staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Karine i Ari (10/26) - serial komed., Francja 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial anim. 9.05 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.20 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - program porad. 10.00 Dotyk anioła (18) - serial obycz., USA 10.50 Dziecko, troski i radości: Komputer a zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne - magazyn 11.10 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn 11.25 Ekran a kwiatkiem: Bromeliacae-Ananasowate (2) - magazyn 11.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (359) - telenowela 13.10 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 13.25 Przed Opolem - premiery 2000 13.40 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże 13.45 Bocznymi drogami (5): Za Suwałkami albo jeszcze dalej - magazyn 14.05 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże 14.10 Lasy w ogniu (1/2) - film dok. 14.35 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże 14.40 Kurs języka niemieckiego (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.20 Euroexpress 15.30 Gospodraka - magazyn gospodarczy 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (360) - telenowela 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces - telenowela, USA 18.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica berlińskiego bunkra (3) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Krecik - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Lato Bena Tylera - film obycz., USA 21.50 Przed Opolem - premiery 2000 22.00 Kronika kryminalna - magazyn 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Gorąco polecam: Rozalia robi zakupy - komedia obycz., Niemcy 0.30 Życie na pointach 0.50 A to Polska właśnie 1.35 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.50 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (97) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (8/13) - serial komed., Polska 9.55 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - serial obycz., Niemcy 10.40 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Tajemnica neandertalczyka - film dok. 11.10 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (18) - serial obycz., USA 11.55 Nie jesteśmy sami (1/2): Obserwatorzy nieba - film dok., W. Bryt 12.45 A to było tak: Ludwik Sempoliński - program artyst. 13.10 Szansa na sukces - Koncert laureatów 2000 (2) - program artyst. 14.05 Opowieści Starego Testamentu (8/9) - serial anim. 14.30 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 15.00 Radio Romans (18) - telenowela, Polska 15.30 Znaki zodiaku - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Lada dzień (14/22) - serial obycz., USA 17.00 Polaków portret własny - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci: Kawiarnie internetowe raz jeszcze - magazyn 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.25 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2000 - koncert 20.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20.35 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 20.45 Studio sport: ME w piłce nożnej - mecz Włochy - Belgia 22.30 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 22.50 Panorama 23.15 NATO - wojna i moralność (2) - film dok., W. Bryt 0.05 Radiant City - film obycz., USA 1.30 Joint Winter - wspólna zima 2000 - reportaż 1.50 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 2.15 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz (1/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 08.10 Klient - magazyn konsumentów 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (5,6/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat (6/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji (1/9) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1995 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem - felieton 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Montaż - felieton 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat... - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej - relacja 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (58/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Podróż do... Bolonii i Wenecji - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Studio reportażu 16.45 Przygody Robin Hooda (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1938 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Obok nas 18.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 19.00 (WP) At Home - u siebie - program etniczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (5,6/300) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (58/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 Tele motor - program motoryzacyjny 23.15 Raport policyjny - magazyn 23.40 (WP) Tragedie (12/23) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (89) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Johnny Bravo (10/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (52) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (21/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (12) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (138) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (28/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Hudson Street (20/22) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Tony Danza, Lori Loughlin, Jerry Adler, Frank John Galasso (30 min) 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Izabela (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Robert Lehman, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Zofia Merle, Ewa Wencel, Anna Powierza (25 min) (powt.) 14.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.00 Tom i Jerry (39) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (29) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (139) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (13) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Życiowa szansa (6) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Łapiduchy (Mother, Jugs and Speed) - komedia, USA 1974, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Bill Cosby, Raquel Welch, Harvey Keitel, Allen Garfield (90 min) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Świat według Kiepskich (36) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 00.00 Super Express TV 00.20 Nieznajoma z Sans-Souci (La Passante de Sans-Souci) - melodramat, Francja 1981, reż. Jacques Rouffio, wyk. Romy Schneider, Michel Piccoli, Helmut Griem (110 min) 02.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Anna (124) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Łebski Harry (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Inspektor Gadget (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (53) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.50 Kłamstwo i miłość (57) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.35 Telesklep 12.05 Angela (16) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Łebski Harry (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Inspektor Gadget (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc (344) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1994, reż. Michael Jenkins, wyk. Alex Dimitriades, Abi Tucker, Sarah Lambert (30 min) 15.40 Bajer w Bel-Air (1) - serial komediowy, USA (30 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (54) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (17) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 21.50 Jack i Jill (Jack & Jill) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, wyk. Ivan Sergei, Amanda Peet, Jaime Pressly, Sarah Paulson (60 min) 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.15 Pogoda 23.20 Norman w tarapatach (Norm) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Norm Macdonald, Laurie Metcalf, Artie Langue, Max Wright (25 min) 23.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.10 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 00.50 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (52) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Latający dom (Flying House) (52) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.25 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (12) - serial animowany 09.55 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 10.50 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (52) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 11.45 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (103,104) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 12.40 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (53) - serial animowany, Japonia 16.20 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (1) - serial animowany 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (13) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (30) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (105,106) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (53) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.55 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 21.55 Troje z piekła rodem (Three) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Katleman, wyk. Edward Atterton, Julie Bowen, Bumper Robinson, David Warner (50 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Oni (Them) - film SF, Kanada 1996, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Scott Patterson, Clare Carey, Dustin Voigt, Tony Todd (87 min) 01.20 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 01.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.05 Czułość i kłamstwa (53) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.35 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 09.05 Klan (352) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Ala i As: Szkolny dzwonek - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Dekalog 8 - film obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Kościałkowska, Teresa Marczewska, Artur Barciś, Marian Opania (55 min) (powt.) 10.55 Forum Polonijne - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 11.40 Z Polski rodem - magazyn (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Galeria: Żołnierze św. Floriana - reportaż Justyny Ziółkowskiej i Mai Kossakowskiej (powt.) 12.45 Klan (352) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 14.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.30 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Mistrzowie: prof. Juliusz Domański 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ala i As: Szkolny dzwonek - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.10 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 18.30 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (352) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kocur Wawrzyniec i przyjaciele - serial animowany, Czechy/Niemcy 1992 (7 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Ekstradycja (3/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Małgorzata Pieczyńska (53 min) 21.00 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - program publicystyczny 21.15 Historia festiwali opolskich (5) 21.55 Film dokumentalny o Marku Hłasce 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów: Marek Piwowski - felieton 22.50 Panorama 23.10 Żywioł Haręza - film dokumentalny Piotra Najsztuba 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.35 Magazyn informacji turystycznej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (352) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Kocur Wawrzyniec i przyjaciele - serial animowany, Czechy/Niemcy 1992 (7 min) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Ekstradycja (3/6) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995, reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Małgorzata Pieczyńska (53 min) (powt.) 03.00 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - program publicystyczny (powt.) 03.15 Historia festiwali opolskich (5) (powt.) 03.55 Film dokumentalny o Marku Hłasce (powt.) 04.20 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.40 Sport telegram 04.45 Żywioł Haręza - film dokumentalny Piotra Najsztuba (powt.) 05.40 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów: Marek Piwowski - felieton (powt.) Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Co się stało? (11) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Żywioły Ziemi (11) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Opowieści łowieckie (11) - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 12.00 Najbardziej szaleni śmiałkowie świata (2) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Reporterskim okiem (7) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (52) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (53) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Kokoro - serce nieznanej Japonii (11) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rocky Łoś superktoś, Bionix 8.15 Perła - telenowela 9.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 9.50 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 10.35 Z ust do ust 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - serial 13.45 Potwór z bagien - serial 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Bionix, Exosquad, Dragon Ball 16.35 Sunset Beach - serial 17.20 Perła - telenowela 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 19.55 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 20.50 Przebudzenie wulkanu - thriller USA (1981) 22.40 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 23.25 Zoom 23.55 Śmiechoteka 0.45 Przebudzenie wulkanu - thriller USA (1981) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Żyrafa (Giraffe) - thriller, Niemcy 1998, reż. Dani Levy, wyk. Maria Schrader, Dani Levy, David Stratharin, Nicole Heesters (104 min) 10.10 (K) Tato (Dad) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Ted Danson, Olympia Dukakis, Kevin Spacey (113 min) 12.05 (K) Bogate biedactwo (Poor Little Rich Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1936, reż. Irving Cummings, wyk. Shirley Temple, Alice Faye, Michael Whalen, Sara Haden (76 min) 13.30 (K) Na ratunek planecie: Seks, kłamstwa i kości tygrysa - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Księżniczka Nilu - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Sweety Barrett - dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia 1997, reż. Stephen Bradley, wyk. Brendan Gleeson, Liam Cunningham (88 min) 16.30 (K) Co z oczu, to z serca (Out of Sight) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. George Clooney, Jennifer Lopez, Ving Rhames, Dennis Farina (118 min) 18.30 (K) Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Siać wiatr (Storm Catcher) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Mystro Clark, Jon Pennell, Robert Miano (91 min) 21.35 (K) South Park - serial animowany 22.00 (K) Magna: Oddziały sterowane - serial animowany 22.30 (K) Dwa ciche głosy (Two Small Voices) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Levin, wyk. Mary McDonell, Gail O'Grady (88 min) 00.00 (K) Wszystko z miłości (All for Love) - film kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Harry Hook, wyk. Jean Marc Barr, Miranda Richardson, Richarde E. Grant, Anne Friel (86 min) 01.25 (K) Deser: Rapsodia oniryczna - film krótkometrażowy 01.35 (K) Inferno - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Ian Berry, wyk. James Remar, Jonathan La Paglia, Stephanie Niznik, Anthony Starke (86 min) 03.05 (K) Niepohamowana furia (The Fury Within) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Costas Mandylor, Vincent Berry, Steve Bastoni (87 min) 04.35 (K) Julia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1977, reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Jane Fonda, Vanessa Redgrave, Jason Robards, Maximilian Schell (113 min) 06.30 (K) 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy HBO 7.10 Cinema, cinema 7.40 The Commitments - dramat USA 9.35 Lepiej być nie może - komedia USA 11.50 Niedyskrecja - dramat USA 13.25 Ostatnia czarownica - film dok. 14.20 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Jessica Lange 14.50 Rodzinna pułapka - komedia USA 16.20 Pustynna burza - film akcji USA 17.45 Cinema, cinema 18.15 Miłość na Puerto Rico - film famil. USA 20.00 Lepiej być nie może - komedia USA 22.15 Operacja Samum - film akcji pol. 23.50 Rodzinna pułapka - komedia USA 1.20 Oczy węża - thriller USA 2.55 Prawdziwy seks - magazyn 3.50 Wyznania w taksówce - film dok. USA 4.55 Niewinni czarodzieje - film obycz. pol. Wizja Jeden 07.15 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (3) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 07.45 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.15 Zdrówko (Cheers) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 08.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (3) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 09.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Ekscentrycy - magazyn 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (168) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (192) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (7) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (55) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (15) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Dilbert (3) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (33) - serial SF, USA, reż. Marc Daniels, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Reyes i Rey (Reyes y Reyes) (2) - serial kryminalny, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Ricardo Molina, Cristian de la Fuente (60 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie (Men Behaving Badly) (2) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1992-96, reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Martin Clunes, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin, Neil Morissey (30 min) 22.30 Komedie Hale'a i Pace'a - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (20) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 00.45 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (3) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 01.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (3) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.45 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (15) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 02.15 Na tropie mordercy (Switchback) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jeb Stuart, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Danny Glover, Jared Leto, R Lee Ermey (120 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.15 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.20 Top Shop 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Początek programu 07.05 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny - serial wojenny, ZSRR 08.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 Islam - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.30 Zdolne ręce - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Bohaterowie - serial wojenny, USA 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.30 Wydawnictwa - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Wilk i zając - serial animowany 16.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 17.00 Wybrzeża - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 Wywiad z... - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 18.30 Mała przedsiębiorczość - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 21.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Opiekunka (The Babysitter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Alicja Silverstone, J.T. Walsh, Jeremy London, Nick Katt (85 min) Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Extraklasa - magazyn sportowy 08.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.15 Dzieciaki z klasztoru Shaolin (Two Shaolin Kids in Hong Kong) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1994, reż. Kwok Chun Fung, wyk. Johny Tsai, Tom Liu (90 min) 10.45 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Zdobywca - program rozrywkowy 11.45 Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 13.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.10 Na posterunku: Piekło w niebie (In the Line of Duty: Ambush in Waco) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Tim Daly, Neal McDonough, William O'Leary, Gordon Clapp (87 min) 15.40 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 17.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.05 Stracony dla mafii (The Lost Capone) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. John Gray, wyk. Adrian Pasder, Ally Shedy, Maria Pitillo, Eric Roberts (90 min) 19.35 Piekielny most (Bridge to Hell/Un ponte per l'inferno) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Jugosławia 1986, reż. Umberto Lenxi, wyk. Andy J. Forest, Francesca Ferre, Carlo Mucari, Paki Valente (88 min) 21.05 Podwodna Ameryka - magazyn muzyczny 21.35 Rock M.K.K. czyli Makakofonia - magazyn muzyczny 22.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Emanuelle na Dalekim Wschodzie - film erotyczny, Włochy 1976, reż. Joe D'Amato, wyk. Laura Gemser, Gabriele Tinti, Ely Galleani (90 min) 00.35 Pończochy Gochy - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 W kręgu zbrodni (Il ritmo del silenzio/Desperate Crimes/Mafia Docks) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1993, reż. Andreas Marfori, wyk. Denise Crosby, Van Quattro, Rena Niehaus, Traci Lord (95 min) 03.45 Zakończenie programu Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand, Carole Richert (90 min) 11.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.40 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 14.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.50 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 19.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.20 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 22.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.40 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Le veilleur de nuit) - komedia erotyczna, Francja 1996, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer, Catherine Arditi (75 min) 00.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.00 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.00 Na tropach przyrody: Wspaniały świat Ngoro - Ngoro 07.30 Młodzi i kultura 08.30 Dietrich Fisher-Dieskau - Lekcja druga: Franz Schubert 09.30 Dobry człowiek 10.30 Podróże dookoła świata - Japonia 11.05 Amerykański Cezar (3/5): Zmierzch imperium 11.55 Obrońcy lasu 12.55 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Singapuru do Bangkoku 13.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (72) 14.45 Uczciwy obraz, portret Todda Webba 15.40 Zacisze domowe 16.55 Wielkie wystawy: Święty Sebastian 17.20 Historia pewnego rekordu 18.20 Ginące kultury (10/13): Venta Prieta z Meksyku 18.50 Prekursorzy (10/12): Convair Tradewind 19.40 Wyrok śmierci na ospę 20.30 Riwiera (1/3): Luksus 21.25 Życie uchodźców 22.30 Europa - nasza historia (1/3): Lata 1945 - 55 23.30 Sklep (3/6): Detal czyli szczegół 00.00 Tęczowe dzieci 01.00 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Sindbada żeglarza Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem - felieton 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Montaż - felieton 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat... - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej - relacja 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Tym żyjemy - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Podróż...na Dziki Zachód - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Program sportowy 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) At Home - u siebie - program etniczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Porozmawiajmy - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem - felieton 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Montaż - felieton 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat... - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej - relacja 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 Promocje młodych (powt.) 15.45 Studio Krosno - magazyn reporterów 16.00 Spotkanie z folklorem 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Wykład 16.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.15 Toczy się życie - reportaż 17.30 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 17.45 Bariery - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice - program publicystyczny 18.35 Pytania do... 19.00 (WP) At Home - u siebie - program etniczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Rozmowy o życiu 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Program na czwartek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Magazyn bałtycki 08.30 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 12.05 (WP) Krajobraz z cisem - felieton 12.15 (WP) Język filmu: Montaż - felieton 12.30 (WP) Zaczarowany świat... - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 (WP) FIFA Magazine 13.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej - relacja 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.35 Siódemka na gorąco 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Program społeczny 16.45 Gość dnia 16.50 Z archiwum na 40-tkę 17.20 Reportaż z regionu 17.30 Artwizje 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Szczeciński Magazyn Gospodarczy 19.00 (WP) At Home - u siebie - program etniczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Nieustraszonych - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na czwartek 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 (WP) Tragedie - serial dokumentalny TVP Regionalna 07.00 Przygody Nieustraszonych (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 07.35 Szarcio i Teodorsz (1/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 OTV 08.30 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Kassandra (5,6/300) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 11.00 Labirynty kultury - magazyn kulturalny 11.20 Podwodny świat (6/24) - serial dokumentalny, USA 11.35 Sanktuaria we Francji (1/9) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1995 12.05 Krajobraz z cisem - felieton 12.15 Język filmu: Montaż - felieton 12.30 Zaczarowany świat... - reportaż 13.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 13.15 FIFA Magazine 13.30 Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 14.00 Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej - relacja 14.30 Eastenders (58/130) - telenowela 15.00 Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.30 OTV 19.00 At Home - u siebie - program etniczny 19.30 Przygody Nieustraszonych (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1994 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 20.30 Kassandra (5,6/300) - telenowela 21.30 OTV 22.00 Eastenders (58/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Bywaj zdrów - program poradnikowy 23.00 Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Tragedie (12/23) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1964 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.20 Bracia Karamazow (Bratya Karamazovy) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1968, reż. Kirill Lavrov/Ivan Pyryer, wyk. Mikhail Ulyanov, Lionella Pyryeva, Kirill Lavrov, Mark Prudkin (95 min) 10.15 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Przygody misia Colargola, Droopy spełnia dobre uczynki - filmy dla dzieci 11.05 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 11.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 11.50 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 12.05 Magazyn wędkarski 12.20 Niezwykłe sporty 12.25 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 12.45 Pieski, które kochamy 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Studio Infor 14.00 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Przygody misia Colargola, droopy dostaje spadek - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Studio Infor 17.00 M1 17.15 Poznajmy ich prywatnie - magazyn 17.40 Benefis Janusza Gusta - relacja 17.50 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Świat dalekich podróży - serial krajoznawczy 18.55 Świat bez tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 19.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie 19.30 Morskie opowieści - film dokumentalny 20.20 Skok - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1969, reż. KazimierzKutz, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Marian Opania, Małgorzata Braunek, Bohdan Bear (95 min) 21.55 Drzwi 15 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.30 Koncert 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 M1 TV 4 Vigor 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (52) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Latający dom (Flying House) (52) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.25 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (12) - serial animowany 09.55 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 10.50 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (52) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 11.45 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (103,104) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 12.40 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Prezydencki kwadrans - program publicystyczny 15.55 Sport - Express 16.20 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (1) - serial animowany 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (13) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (30) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (105,106) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (53) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.55 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 21.55 Troje z piekła rodem (Three) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Katleman, wyk. Edward Atterton, Julie Bowen, Bumper Robinson, David Warner (50 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Oni (Them) - film SF, Kanada 1996, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Scott Patterson, Clare Carey, Dustin Voigt, Tony Todd (87 min) 01.20 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 01.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.05 Czułość i kłamstwa (53) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.35 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.55 Prezydencki kwadrans - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.15 Sport - Express (powt.) 05.25 Infokanał TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.10 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 (powt.) 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.35 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (52) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Latający dom (Flying House) (52) - serial animowany, USA 1983 09.25 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (12) - serial animowany 10.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 10.50 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) (powt.) 11.15 Czułość i kłamstwa (52) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 11.45 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (103,104) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 12.40 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.10 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny 16.20 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (1) - serial animowany 16.50 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (13) - serial animowany 17.15 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (30) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (105,106) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (53) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.55 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 21.55 Troje z piekła rodem (Three) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Katleman, wyk. Edward Atterton, Julie Bowen, Bumper Robinson, David Warner (50 min) 22.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.35 Oni (Them) - film SF, Kanada 1996, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Scott Patterson, Clare Carey, Dustin Voigt, Tony Todd (87 min) 01.20 Meta - program internetowy dla młodzieży 01.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.05 Czułość i kłamstwa (53) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 02.35 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 03.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.35 Informacje TV-51 i Sport (powt.) 04.45 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy M6 06.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express - wiadomości 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express - wiadomości 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express - wiadomości 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.30 Disney kid - program dla dzieci 11.55 La vie de famille - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.25 Domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.25 M6 dla dzieci - program dla dzieci 16.25 Des clips et des bulles - program muzyczny 16.55 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 17.25 Bugs - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.20 Nowe przygody Supermana - serial przygodowy, USA 19.15 Bill Cosby - serial komediowy, USA 19.50 i-minute - aktualności internetowe 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.40 Jour J - magazyn 20.50 L'amour prisonnier - dramat obyczajowy, Francja, reż. Yves Thomas, wyk. Caroline Ducey, Clovis Cornillac, Christophe Reymond, Brigitte Sy (90 min) 22.35 L'angoisse d'une mere - dramat sensacyjny, USA, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Dell Aldrich, Carrie Borenn, Randall Brady, Karis Paige Bryant (90 min) 00.20 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 02.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Live Stage: Telephone - film dokumentalny 03.30 Samba bresil musical - koncert 04.25 Melvin Taylor - film dokumentalny 04.50 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 05.15 Des clips et des bulles - program muzyczny 05.35 E=M6 - magazyn popularnonaukowy ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Wieża Babel - serial 06.15 Dopóki wszyscy w domu 06.50 Jak to było... - serial dokumentalny 07.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995-97 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 09.10 Kordzik (Kortik) - serial przygodowy, ZSRR 1973, reż. Nikołaj Kalinin, wyk. Sierioża Szewkunienko, Wołodia Diczkowskij, Zoja Fiedorowa, Emmanuel Witorgan 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Jonny Quest - serial animowany 11.40 Klasowa paczka 11.55 Zew natury 12.25 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Wieża Babel - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.30 Maski - show 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.05 The Million Pound Note - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1953, reż. Ronald Neame, wyk. Gregory Peck, Jane Griffiths, Ronald Squire, A.E. Matthews (91 min) 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Czas na piłkę nożną: EURO - 2000 18.35 ME w piłce nożnej - mecz Włochy - Belgia 20.40 Wiadomości 20.55 Pee-wee's Big Adventure - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Paul Reubens, Elizabeth Daily, Mark Holton, Diane Salinger (92 min) 22.30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 03.00 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 03.15 (P) The Protectors - magazyn piłkarski 03.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 03.45 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski 04.00 (P) Euro 2000 nocą - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.00 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.15 (P) The Protectors - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.30 (P) Twój mecz: Euro 2000 - wybór meczu przez kibiców całej Europy (powt.) 06.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 06.45 (P) The Protectors - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.00 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 (P) Euro 2000 Last Night - magazyn piłkarski 08.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe (powt.) 08.30 (P) Euro 2000 Extra - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - Euro 2000 - mecz Hiszpania - Norwegia w Rotterdamie 11.30 (P) Euro 2000 Extra - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 12.30 (P) Euro 2000 - powtórzenie jednego z wczorajszych spotkań 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Londynie 18.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi samochodów seryjnych STC w Monza (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - wprowadzenie do meczu 20.30 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - Euro 2000 - mecz Włochy - Belgia w Brukseli 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Euro 2000 Extra - magazyn piłkarski 00.15 (P) Nightclub Opens - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 00.45 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski 01.00 (P) Euro 2000 nocą - magazyn piłkarski 02.00 (P) Twój mecz: Euro 2000 - wybór meczu przez kibiców całej Europy (powt.) DSF 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (3) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (11) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (1) (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (1) (powt.) 10.45 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 12.30 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn piłkarski 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (26) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (4) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Monster Trucks (powt.) 15.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (27) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF (powt.) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych 21.15 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 CoolTour (9) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 23.15 Magazyn golfowy 23.45 Roller Jam (22) (powt.) 00.45 Lumberjack (5) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (21) (powt.) 03.00 (na żywo) W NBA: play-off - finał ligi NBA - 4 mecz Pro 7 05.30 Galileo (powt.) 05.50 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.35 taff (powt.) 07.05 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 (powt.) 08.00 Katts and Dog - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1988 08.25 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.55 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 09.25 Mężczyźni przy pracy (Men at Work) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1990 (powt.) 11.05 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.05 The Practice - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 W kręgu przyjaciół (Circle of Friends) - film obyczajowy, USA/Irlandia 1995, reż. Pat O'Connor, wyk. Chris O'Donnell, Minnie Driver (97 min) 22.20 Słodki grzech - magazyn erotyczny 23.05 The Click 4 - film erotyczny, Francja 1997, wyk. John La Zar (82 min) 00.40 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 02.25 Morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 (powt.) 03.15 Reportaż ProSieben (powt.) 03.40 BIZZ (powt.) 04.05 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.55 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.30 Golden Palace - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 09.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial komediowy, USA 1970/77 10.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Klinika miejska - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 21.15 OP wzywa dr Brucknera - najlepsi lekarze Niemiec - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 22.15 Stern TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.30 Stern TV wydanie specjalne: Jauch, Beckenbauer, Reif - program sportowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Golden Palace - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 EXCLUSIV (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Bracia Flub - serial animowany (powt.) 06.20 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Trzy misie - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial animowany (powt.) 07.40 Bob, duch z butelki - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas - mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 08.10 Thomas - mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.20 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.25 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 08.35 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.45 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 09.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.40 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 10.35 The Wayne Manifesto - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1996 11.00 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 (powt.) 11.30 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.00 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 12.25 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Arielle, mała syrenka - serial animowany (powt.) 13.15 Trzy misie - serial animowany 13.45 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial animowany 14.15 Bob, duch z butelki - serial animowany 14.40 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.05 Papyrus - serial animowany 15.35 Bracia Flub - serial animowany 16.00 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 17.00 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 17.25 Norman Normal - serial animowany 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Arielle, mała syrenka - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Bractwo Ekscentryków (Oddball Hall) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Jackson Hinsicker, wyk. Don Ameche, Burgess Meredith, Bill Maynard, Tullio Moneta (100 min) 22.00 T.V. Kaiser - talk show 22.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.40 Doug - serial animowany 00.05 Norman Normal - serial animowany 00.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.00 Program nocny Vox 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 06.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 07.30 Magazyn reklamowy 09.15 Wiegandowie budują dom - serial dokumentalny 09.20 21, Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 (powt.) 10.20 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 11.20 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 12.15 Wysoka fala - serial kryminalny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994 (powt.) 13.10 21, Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 14.05 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.35 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 15.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 17.00 Wysoka fala - serial kryminalny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.05 Pretender - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/97 23.05 BBC Exklusiv - magazyn reporterów 00.00 Wiadomości 00.10 Śmiertelne zagrożenie (Robin Cook's Mortal Fear) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Larry Shaw, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Gregory Harrison, Robert Englund (87 min) (powt.) 01.50 Pretender - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 02.50 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 03.40 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 04.30 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej (powt.) 05.20 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 European Top 20 - lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Making the Video: Britney Spears - program muzyczny 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 The Late Lick - lista przebojów R & B 01.00 Mtv Football Short - wywiad 01.30 Noc z teledyskami